The elder Scrolls: skyrim return of the sages
by Yukigafuru
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the war between Tamriiel and the seven sages of Skyrim. But for unknown reason's they have returned to take back the land that was rightfully there's.


**The return of the sages ch.1 **

The order of death

It was a stormy day, not the type of weather we should be getting at this time of the year. Some say it was the worst storm they have ever seen, some even went so far as to call it a "sign, of our depending doom" * sigh* if only we knew of how right they were. I was cleaning the house and listening to the thunder and rain... all until I heard that almost deafening shout. "youg botou!". I was frightened until I remembered the Dragonborn was letting out those shouts when an where-ever he thought suitable. The deafening things got on my nerves ever sense i had moved here. I went outside and as expected the storm stopped almost emediatly but... something was wrong normally the storm would go away but not the clouds. But here there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was strange but I shrugged it off "dragons coming back to life, the bloody war going on and strangely i'm surprised the sky is clear... by Mara I must be going insane" I murmured to my self. I regained my composure and decided to find the Dragonborn and give him a piece of my mind for i had heard that ungodly sound way to many times, but when I finally found what I thought was him... I was terribly wrong. Who ever it was was wearing shrouded boots and gloves, vampire royal armor, and the volsung. He appeared to be followed by a women at least in her late 20's. Was a brunet wearing vampire armor and her eyes were... bright red... Before I could give it any more thought the imposter Dragonborn let out a deafening shout "Fos ru dah!"he shouted. Which followed by everyone rushing out of there house to see what let out that ungodly sound... They all saw exactly what I did this... new comer to Whiterun. He raised his hand to signal for everyone to be silent. "Attention citizens of Whiterun!" he yelled. His voice was gravely and low he spoke with the heart of a Nord with many skeletons in his closet... many with there skin still attached... it was also muffled as if someone was talking into a cup with a low voice most likely because of the mask."the starting of a new age has arrived" he continued "our master will be reborn into the rightful king of Tamriiel. And with this new age he will expect followers which means.." he continued. "Total conversion.." I whispered, apparently loud enough for the new comer to hear. "hehehe correct you all must converge to our master or you will be dealt with life changing repercussions" he said. That itself caused an up roar the towns people were appalled, amused and just plainly annoyed,"no one is going to do this!" one person yelled " by Talos you must be joking!" another screamed. The man seemed pleased with our answer "I was hoping you would say that" he said chuckling, he turned to the woman and said "Serana may i curse these arrows with your blood?" He said handing her an Elven arrow. I shuddered at the thought. "Let's just get this over with" she grumbled."Very well" he said. She used the end of the arrow on the tip of her finger causing her black as Oblivion blood to trickle down the arrow." Good, thank you Serana" he said taking the arrow. "Now people of Whiterun you have denied our offer of power and a better life, you have shunned the ones that could make you immortal. So I think your punishment should be best dealt in the dark... If you catch my drift..." everyone was silent... "forget it" he said. He drew the arrow in the bow and... Aimed at the... Sun...? Is he insane? The man seemed to have quite abit of trouble with the bow weather it be the mask or just lack of skill. But before any of us could give it any more thought he shot the arrow sending it flying into the air... And about three seconds after he shot at the sun... The sun turned to a dark shade of red. The sky was completely black leaving a red sun the only thing visible in the sky. all at once the towns people panicked running away, some stayed so they could see this monster get his tail thrown in the dragon reach dungeon. "Stop you've committed crimes against Skyrim and her people what say you in your defense?" a guard asked, sword drawn. "What law is there that one may block out the sun? " the imposter asked. "Well umm..." the guard said in return. "and asking others to commit to a different deity is that a crime as well?" the guard was dumb founded at the question "your having a hard time with this aren't you?" the imposter asked. But before the guard could answer he was I'm-paled with a deadric sword through his chest spewing blood at the guard behind him. The other guards emediatly attacked him. He slit another guard's throat and locked swords with the one behind him, only to kick him in the gut sending him flying. The women shot two other advancing guards in the chest with an ice spike. Everyone in the town was either running for there lives or praying to what ever god they worshipped. There were two guards left, the newcomer was locking swords with the latter guard while the other was sneaking behind the newcomer. He got his sword primed at the mans back... Our eyes locked...a second passed be fore I mouthed "do it". As if on command he stabbed the newcomer in the back with all his might...seconds passed...but the sword...shattered... Leaving nothing but dust. The newcomer began to chuckle witch quickly turned into that of a miniacheal laugh. "Oh this is going to be bad" he said "what are you going to do?" the guard asked "oh let's just say they'll have to sew you back together in Oblivion" the man said. Before the guard could respond he was levitated into the air...moments passed until the man made a fist causing multiple black tendrils to shoot out piercing anyone or anything in the vicinity. I was fortunate enough to grab cover at the first sight of the guard levitating. The pincers retracted back to the guard with everything...and everyone being dragged by the tendrils. Finally when they all were completely retracted I heard an almost deafening explosion. The mans laughing started up again but this time louder. I stuck my head around the corner to see the sight "by Mara" I whispered. The sky was an almost pitch black color with the slow swirling red ball that used to be the sun being the only actual source of light. The ground was filled with bodies and gore. There was blood on the walls of buildings,the ground, and any thing that was exposed to the monstrosity that had just occurred. The man had started to walk up the stairs to dragons-reach... I could only assume what he was going to do. I slowly followed my curiosity getting the best of me. I walked up the all too familiar stairs...good memories but such a terrible Time to be reminiscing about them. Finally I made it to the doors they were wide open and inside...the man was looking down at Balgruuf... and Balgruuf was kneeling. Right before my very eyes the man I thought was a hero was kneeling before a monster that demanded a conversion and slaughtered his people and...and he was kneeling! "alright...you have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent but i want to ask you... Was it worth it!?" .Balgruuf yelled angrily. But the man just laughed. "listen mortal my master has but on request... an empire.. Not like that pitiful monarch you may know. His empire will stretch all across all of Tamriiel". Balgruuf was angered from this and quickly rose to fight once more bringing his great sword above his head and slamming it down on the man slaughterer. But before the sword could even make contact the man grabbed the sword in mid air crushing it in his grip. Me and the jarl were both in awe at the sight." Wha-what are you?!" Balgruuf managed to get out. "I'... Am one of skyrim's seven sages..." at that point I almost died of shock. The sages were the strongest of any warrior in all of Tamriiel. The dragons would be considered pitiful lizards in there case and here stood one in my city killing everyone... "You cannot win mortal you can surrender or I'll take this city by force" the sage said. "no Balgruuf no..." I whispered everything went silent for quite a while until I noticed there was a bow an arrow on the ground, I silently picked them up. Feeling the weapon in my hands brought back so many fond memories of my youth. Before I moved to Whiterun I was a traveling adventurer all over Tamriiel. I had so much training with this weapon from so many wonderful teachers some aggressive some strict and some extremely nice. I hadn't touched a bow after my son was born but felt the situation necessary I drew the bow and aimed the arrow at the back of the sages head. But before I could let the arrow go I heard "where did you come from?" behind me, only to be met with a dagger to the side of my gut. Sadly the arrow did shoot to the side only to ricochet of one of the pillars piercing Bagruuf in the knee stopping any type of retalliation, I fell to the ground bleeding and crying only able to listen to the city I loved traded over to a barbarian "fine you win" the jarl said. "I'm glad to see you have finally seen the correct choice but first this city still lingers the smell of a pitiful race so we must start anew" the sage said "no... You don't mean destroying the city?" Balgruuf said. "heh... You mortals catch on quickly... At least you have that going for you" the sage said. The last moments before I passed out were heartbreaking. I heard at least two more shouts let out followed by to dragons who I assumed were there to decimate the city from what was left of it. I also heard a cry of anguish as if someone had just been killed moments passed... And everything went black...

End of chapter 1


End file.
